


黑手套先生亲启

by Shirleen



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Summary: 螺旋圆舞曲 - 黑手套×玛格达
Relationships: Black Glove/Magda Ellenstein
Kudos: 1





	黑手套先生亲启

**Author's Note:**

> *黑手套个人线衍生  
> *没接触过前作，私设如山  
> *书信体，旁观者第一人称

尊敬的先生：

既然您不肯见我，我便只能提笔写信了——女神垂怜，愿它不会被淹没在您案头的情书里。

您知道我是谁了，不对吗？若您坚持认为我这是弄错了收件人，就烧了这封信吧，反之，还请把抬头更正为“亲爱的哥哥”，继续读下去吧。

唉，我该从何说起呢，这些日子里我的头脑被各种乱糟糟的思绪填满，真到了倾诉的时刻却在写了几句气话后不知所措……还是从头开始吧，你一定还记得老乔治，我们的车夫，几周前他去下城区办事，回来惊疑不定地找到我，说看见了一个长得像你的人。

起初我以为他是老糊涂了，我已很久不曾想过你还活着，更不用说其他人，这些年来，你的名字仿佛一道隐秘的疤痕，刻在家族纹章的阴影中，连我在花园里为你垒了一块小小的墓碑，都害怕被人发现。

可如果你真的还活着……没有什么能更让我高兴了。

我记下老乔治带来的信息，又编尽理由让下人们去打听，要找到老乔治那天看见的人并不难，你实在是出名，但你究竟是不是我的哥哥呢？我告诉他们你的相貌特征，你举手投足间的小习惯，试图借助他人的眼睛去判断。

然而十几年的光阴将我们分隔，你印象中的我，恐怕还是那个不抱着娃娃就无法入眠的小女孩吧？谁又能保证你还会一如我模糊记忆里的模样呢？

我决定自己去确认。

贵族家的小姐乔装打扮，混入下城区，这简直像是三流小说的情节了，我一向自诩不是只会提裙娇笑的淑女，此时也不免紧张。

我在据说是由你经营的酒馆里坐了一会儿，忧心忡忡地绞着手指，忽然又觉得跑这一趟毫无意义，是彻头彻尾的愚蠢行径，我甚至盘算着要在天黑透前回去。这就像——你知道的，好吧，你不知道——就像收到了梦寐以求的舞会邀请函，却在化妆时开始抱怨它占用了太多时间，或许根本没有想象得那样棒。毕竟，虽说是突如其来希望，一旦落空，就意味着我又要失去一次哥哥了。

没有人留意我，在他们看来我应该像是为情所困吧。两个玩牌的男人在我旁边高谈阔论，说贫民窟失踪事件的调查终于有了进展，他们以喜悦的口吻讲着话，我却暗暗惊心，为这样一件可怕的事，从开始了一段时间到刚刚平息，在贵族间竟听不到一点消息，也为你无时无刻不处在这种环境中。

“……多亏了黑手套先生。”

黑手套，你如今的化名。

我猛地扭过头去，试图加入对话，也就是这时，你走了进来。

好几个人不约而同地抬起头，仿佛听见有乐队为欢迎某位大人物突然换了曲目，你环顾四周，回应那些注目礼，我则把身体转向一边。待你移开了视线才打量起你来。

你比分别时高出好多，留了长发，但五官没什么改变，只是更加成熟深邃，我几乎一瞬间便确信了，可不等我热泪盈眶地站起来，有人先一步同你说上了话。

他伸手指向你的脖颈，我这才发觉那儿缠着一圈绷带，你摇了摇头，眉骨处原本被额发遮住的伤口露了出来，对方似乎又说了什么，而你抚摸着那圈绷带，缓缓地，露出一个轻蔑而冰冷的微笑。

我为之屏息。即使隔着一段距离，即使你面上仍是笑着的，那极具攻击性的神情仍让人脊背发凉，如同毒蛇盯视着猎物，嘶嘶吐信。

这不是我所认识的哥哥。

我记忆中的哥哥，聪明，顽皮，同时非常的温柔，当我还小，小到只有在下午茶时间才会被从育婴室里带出来同父母处上一会儿的时候，哥哥便会避开奶妈溜进来陪我，玩一些自己那个年纪早已失去兴趣的游戏。

而今，我看着你向对方展示堆在墙角的东西，那些木料、瓦片与铁制的尖刺。你把玩锐器像翻动纸张一样轻易。

我第一次意识到，自己一味想着“黑手套先生会是哥哥吗”，而从未考虑过如果哥哥活到了现在，会是怎么样的人。

我咬着下唇，几度犹豫，最终连走上前说“我叫西丽尔，您认识我吗？”的勇气都失去了。留下几个铜板，我匆匆离开了酒馆。

这就是那个傍晚发生的一切了。

我回到家中，一如往常地过完这一天。晚餐是精心煮制的带筋鹿肉，佐以佳酿更是鲜美可口，浴桶中滴入从南方进口的薰衣草精油，香氛在袅袅蒸汽间弥漫，我躺在柔软的床铺上，听见床头水晶瓶中的玫瑰落了一瓣，但是没有关系，清晨便会有娇嫩的后嗣将其替代。

我望着头顶垂落的层层幔帐，先前的畏惧沉淀为愧疚，一想到你本该也拥有的这样的生活，并且，仍有可能取回这样的生活，我就忍不住责怪自己的懦弱。

无论如何，我还是得和你谈谈。

又过了几天，我从舞会与家族事物中抽身，前往酒馆，这一次，你就在店里，只是不巧已有另一位小姐捷足先登了。

我挑了个背对着你的位置坐下，耳畔传来你的低笑声，显然你们聊得很愉快，而我又开始胡思乱想，要知道，早在我遣人去打听你的时候，“爱慕者众多”就被重复了无数遍，如果其中与你两情相悦的——再严重些，有与你组建了家庭、让你彻底在下城区扎了根的，女神在上，我还怎么把带回去呢？

于是我探出身子，假装不胜酒力地伏在椅背上，偷偷打量起坐在你对面的女孩。

她的蓝眼睛可真漂亮。

任何见过她的人都应如此感叹。

凡瑟尔不乏令人印象深刻的蓝眼睛，譬如琉·巴伐伦卡小姐，那双眼睛宛如凛冬时节的湖泊，颜色浅淡清澈却覆着一层坚冰，一眼望去只能看到自己倒映在其中的模糊面孔，似乎只要目光相接，最隐秘的内心世界便会在对方面前一览无余。

你对面的姑娘则不同，她的眼中装的是晴日里的无云天空，是风平浪静时的海面，是一切充满包容力与生命力的瑰丽景色。她眼睛的形状同样无可挑剔，像是由巧手的匠人精心雕琢出的，只为衬托镶嵌在其中的蓝宝石，那弧度饱满而柔和，既不会显得高傲，也不会显得忧愁。

她眼波流转，不经意地看向某人，便好像在说：“瞧，我正注视着您呢，这么多人里，我只注视您。”我不知道有哪个男人能拒绝这样的目光。

忽然间，我意识到自己曾经见过这样的蓝眼睛，它们属于一位不该出现在此处的淑女。

——玛格达·埃伦斯坦小姐。

这个发现几乎使我惊叫出声，诚然，眼前的姑娘穿着朴素的麻布衣服，梳着几下就能成型的简单发式，但她的伪装是做给平民看的，让人误以为她就生活在这里，而未考虑真正熟悉她长相的贵族——兴许是这时间对于爱来下城区寻欢作乐的公子哥们来说太早了些，她连面纱都没有戴，头顶的便帽帽檐很窄，甚至不足以遮住那双蓝眼睛。

社交界冉冉升起的新星，埃伦斯坦家的晨曦，此时正身处这家熙熙攘攘的、距贫民窟一条街之隔的酒馆里，对面坐着我阔别多年的哥哥。

“所以，小猫，你还没说要给我什么谢礼呢。”

你突然抬高了音量，似乎想让周围人听见似的，埃伦斯坦小姐睁大她漂亮的蓝眼睛，露出惊诧又嗔怒的表情，真的像只被踩到尾巴的猫了。

见状你压低声音，又说了些什么，随后向着埃伦斯坦小姐的脸颊伸出手，她看上去愈发不知所措了，却没有躲闪，直到你的手拐了个弯，撩了一下她的头发，她一下子挥开了你的手。

这可不像我所认识的埃伦斯坦小姐。

实话说，我与她的正面接触并不多，但她是舞会的常客，因此我也总能遇到她，她行礼、谈天、跳舞，每一个微笑都像尺子量出来的那般完美。撇开姓氏，她简直是所有淑女的典范，而由于姓氏，她的处境比正统贵族更为艰难。不过无论是琉·巴伐伦卡小姐的冷眼以待，还是琳娜·乔卡瑟尔小姐的恶语相加，都未能让她失态。她永远不卑不亢，仿佛法师们所说的，一尊柔软的少女石像。

就是这样的埃伦斯坦小姐，在你面前显出了如此鲜活的一面。

这时打扰你们未免太不解风情了，我轻手轻脚地起身，打算去别处转一圈再来。走到门口，我忍不住又回头看了你们一眼，正对上你的脸。

稍微动一下眼珠，你就会与我四目相对，过你这样生活的人似乎也应当对他人的视线敏感，可此时此刻你的目光完全胶着在埃伦斯坦小姐身上，好像周遭的所有人都是静止的黑白相片，唯有她活色生香。

你注视着她，表情柔和，与我上一次见到你时判若两人，却又无比令人怀念，那是来自记忆中的温暖残像，打消了我对你的最后一丝顾虑。

有人说，在贫民窟过得光鲜的人是最为危险的，他们将罪恶种进皮肤，生出荆棘，向外织成坚硬的壳，向内杀死柔软的心。我很高兴你避免了后者。

那天晚些时候的事就是你知道的部分了。我终于等到了你们聊完，而你拒绝见我（我一点儿都不生气，真的）。

我似乎也无法抱怨什么，正如我自己一度退缩，你有你的考虑，只是如果你不说，我便永远不会理解。

或许你会说，你已做出了选择，可年少时开辟的道路，真的需要用一生见证尽头吗？家里的情况不一样了，父亲老了，昔日的强势专横与他的头发一同暗淡下去，用餐时，他偶尔会盯着你曾经的位置出神，任凭烛火在眼底摇曳，和不久前的我一样，他以为你早已死去，并随着时光流逝，逐渐觉得自己是迫使你离家的罪魁祸首。至于我们的继母，她现在更关心如何改善松弛的皮肤与眼角的细纹，而不再对她在家中的地位在乎到连仆役的一个眼神都要留意的地步了。还有你素未谋面的、我们异母的弟弟，他倒是没有继承任何双亲性格里的糟糕的部分，我想你会喜欢他的。

最后，我不相信你没有想过的一点——对于追求埃伦斯坦小姐！真不知是幸运还是不幸，到头来你爱上了一位贵族小姐，在这件事上，一位拥有古老姓氏的名门公子毫无疑问是更具竞争力的。

别狡辩，你的妹妹是个尝过恋爱滋味的成年女性了，你看着埃伦斯坦小姐的眼神，是每一个怀春少女都希望从心上人那儿得到的，而她，相信我，她也是喜欢你的（天啊，你们要装模作样地调情到什么时候）。

当然，决定权在你手上。但无论如何，给我回信吧，哥哥，哪怕是以“黑手套先生”的身份。

祝福你与埃伦斯坦小姐。

真诚的

西丽尔


End file.
